Demon Mira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840156 |no = 8176 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 121, 125, 129, 133, 137, 141, 145, 149 |normal_distribute = 13, 13, 12, 13, 12, 12, 13, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142, 145, 148, 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172, 175, 178, 181, 184 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4, 3, 5, 4, 5, 5, 3, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A nun devoted to preaching the gospel, Mira is known as the "Beansprouts Sister" in the fabled world of elder runes. Although she is always eager to gather new followers, she ultimately exploits them to cover her tremendous apparel expenses. Left with little money afterwards, she resorts to eating beansprouts everyday to survive. Despite her pious appearance, Mira actually hides a dark secret within. In reality she is the devil Kuitsunagu, who has taken the name of "Mira" and disguised herself as a priest in order to gain more supporters. |summon = We all have our secrets, right? And secrets are best kept hidden. You may wanna remember that... |fusion = Your donations are long overdue! I've had to wait for weeks to get a new outfit! Ugh! |evolution = Now you know my little secret... But you better keep it to yourself, unless you wanna lose your tongue... | hp_base = 4357 |atk_base = 1149 |def_base = 1287 |rec_base = 1397 | hp_lord = 6224 |atk_lord = 1642 |def_lord = 1839 |rec_lord = 1995 | hp_anima = 6966 |rec_anima = 1797 |atk_breaker = 1840 |def_breaker = 1641 |def_guardian = 2037 |rec_guardian = 1896 |def_oracle = 1740 |rec_oracle = 2292 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Rampart of Faith |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Def, and boosts BC & HC drop rate |lsnote = 20% boost to BC, HC drop rate |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Celestial Healing |bbdescription = Restores HP & removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (2100~2400 + 22.5% of healer's Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Call Lightning |sbbdescription = 22 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns and boosts Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 3~4 BC fill when attacked, 90% boost to Def |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 22 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |evofrom = 840155 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}